El cielo de Fairy Tail
by Shiro981
Summary: Si el cielo de Vongola estuviera por morir, nadie sabe las consecuencias del viaje que se lo llevo a cierto lugar donde una batalla se esta dando, el Jefe mas fuerte de la Mafia se une a Fairy tail, asi es como inicia la Realidad que el cielo cubre todo y a todos. Tsunaxmultiples parejas
1. Chapter 1

1.

Actualmente un anciano estaba recostado en un gran cuarto de una mansión en Italia, peleando por vivir unos últimos momentos para dar lugar a su sucesor de una de las famiglias mas fuertes de la mafia actual, al lado de la cama se encontraban dos sujetos una ya pasaba de los 60 pero con aspecto mas joven y otro alrededor de unos 16 con una mirada preocupada hacia el anciano que estaba en sus ultimas.

-Giotto-kun no te preocupes Reborn y Lambo te enseñaran todo lo que debe saber un gran Jefe de la Mafia, pero antes de mi partida les dire mi ultimo deseo- dijo el Anciano con una voz suave pero decidida.

El recién nombrado Lambo se acerco a su jefe y dijo- ¿Qué deseas Tsuna-nii?- para después acomodarse al lado de Giotto que es la misma imagen del padre de Sawada aunque mucho mas joven.

Ambos miraban como el Decimo Vongola a su avanzada edad y próximo a su muerte les daba una sonrisa para después decir:

-Quiero el anillo de Natsu, el de Lancia, una caja de armas que contenga todas las armas de mis guardianes si se puede las originales si no unas copias bastarían, también mis guantes los primeros que me dio Reborn y una caja con las pastillas pero en tamaño micro, si no es mucho problema quiero morir con los recuerdos de mis mejores amigos.

Lambo respondió con un sí, se decidió poner las originales ya que de todos los guardianes de Tsuna solo quedaba Lambo, también él le dio los originales sabia que le queda poco tiempo por eso decidió usar los de repuesto.

Cumplieron su pedido y le trajeron todo lo que pidió, el anillo de Natsu, de Lancia, el arma de cajas, píldoras y sus guantes con el numero 27, la caja de armas era de un color Negro con las orillas de plata, los guantes por otro lado ya se veían demasiado desgastados por todos los años que los uso hasta su muerte próxima.

-Tsuna-nii aquí está todo lo que pediste- El anciano sonrió y dijo- Gracias Lambo- Para después ponerse los anillos, se puso sus guantes, sostuvo la caja de armas y de píldoras poco después dio su último suspiro con un- Se un buen jefe…-con una voz apagada.

Ambos sujetos que estaban en el cuarto sonrieron, porque su ex jefe murió con una sonrisa- De nada Tsuna-nii adiós- dijo Lambo para después sacar a Giotto del lugar, a fuera de la puerta se detuvo y dijo- Escuchen todos el Decimo acaba de fallecer, Respetamos su voluntad ya que el siempre respeto la nuestra desde hoy el Onceavo será Giotto que será discípulo mío y de Reborn, sin más iniciaremos el funeral enterrando a Tsunayoshi Sawada.

En otra parte un universo diferente a la Tierra se disputaba una pelea a muerte en una torre hecha de un cristal azul o celeste en la cima de esta torre estaban un pelirosa, una peliroja y un peliazul.

-Natsu no tienes que pelear por mí, merezco morir para protegerlos a todos- por otra parte el peliazul rio a carcajadas- Erza hazme el favor y muere- para después Aumentar su poder mágico a tal punto que la torre se ilumino en unos segundos dejando a todos cegados por una luz que no paraba seguía manándola al cielo, a los pocos segundos un portal en el cielo se abrió.

Por otro lado el ahora ex jefe de Vongola que recién acababa de fallecer, sintió una gran corriente en su cuerpo aun con los ojos cerrados sintió como si algo lo tragara, cosa que estaba sucediendo donde estaba su cuerpo acostado un gran círculo apareció absorbiendo su cuerpo de inmediato, dentro del gran círculo su cuerpo sentía aun más la energía a tal punto que lo estaba rejuveneciendo a la edad de unos 18 años. Sawada Tsunayoshi sentía como su cuerpo emanaba ese calor que se siente cuando estás vivo, pensaba que era un sueño hasta que abrió los ojos, para solo observar como cae y cae aun con su traje que usaba que se le ajusta perfecto, aun trae las cosas que le pidió a Lambo.

Al seguir observando el oscuro lugar pudo divisar que se acercaba a una luz que cada se hacía más fuerte dando paso a un circulo, Tsuna pensó "Esa será la salida, no sé como rayos estoy vivo, lo sabré mas adelante" para después la luz se apago, pudo observar el otro lado del circulo, era una torre de cristal, solo con tres personas en ella, pudo divisar que peleaban con algunos movimientos extraños hasta que casi ya iba a llegar al otro lado.

En la torre del cielo Natsu y Erza veían como el gran círculo que hizo la luz se habría a otro mundo o eso pensaban, que de ese círculo sintieron un gran poder capaz de rivalizar con uno de los magos santos, fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por una de las risas del peliazul.

-Jajajaja preséntate ante mi Zeref, he terminado lo que tanto querías ahora dame el poder que prometiste.

Después de esas palabras vieron como una persona cae del gran círculo que poco después fue cerrado por completo, Erza vio que era un joven de almenos 18 años escuálidos, trae unos guantes de frio como también un traje muy elegante.

Tsuna vio como cae hacia la torre, no lo pensó dos veces y entro en su modo hyper ultima voluntad, sus guantes se transformaron en los que usualmente usa los anillos se hicieron presentes después que los guantes tomaran forma, las cajas de armas y píldoras las guardo en su saco por dentro para no perderlos, se detuvo en el aire bajando poco a poco hasta llegar con los que estaban en la torre.

El peliazul feliz pensando que era Zeref se acerco y le dijo- O gran Zeref por favor concédame el poder que tanto me dijo que me daría para poder eliminar a esa escoria aunque no pude sacrificar a la chica le prometo darle su cabeza- Tsuna no entendía que pasaba volteo a ver a los otros dos a Erza y Natsu, los miro un instante y tantos años que fue jefe le dio una gran percepción para juzgar a la gente, volteo con el peliazul lo miro y pensó "Este chico está podrido hasta la medula, siento una energía externa que lo está controlando" para después hablar-Lo siento chico no soy ese tal Zeref

El castaño se acercaba a los otros dos aun en su modo Hyper- Señorita, Joven déjenme curar sus heridas, están muy lastimados…- sin más se acerco con una sonrisa digna del Cielo, que calmo a Erza y Natsu, cuando se acerco pensó" Tal vez deba intentar usar las llamas del sol, con el anillo de Lancia que es único como el vongola en su clase, puede rivalizar con los mare y simon, que bueno que lo conserve" sin más con su anillo saco la llama del sol, saco su caja de armas y le incrusto la llama del sol para sacar el anillo de Kangaryuu, en su modo anillo se lo puso, para después emanar llamas de el y sacarlo de su sueño

Kangaryuu estaba en su versión x – Kangaryuu por favor cura a estos dos jóvenes con tus llamas- dijo Tsuna, Kangaryuu sin mas acepto la orden del Vongola, procedió a curar con las llamas que emana de su cuerpo.

Algo lo saco de quicio a Tsuna con las palabras del Peliazul- Si no eres Zeref eres una gran basura, Yo Jellal te matare con mis propias manos en menos de 1 minuto, para después matar a Erza y completar la Torre del cielo- Tsuna se enojo, solo mataría así de fácil por su objetivo, aun en su modo Hyper lo miro con unos ojos serenos pero que irradiaban odio.

Tsuna sin más desapareció y apareció enfrente del sujeto comenzando a golpearlo con grandes puñetazos que le sacaban sangre a Jellal como también le causaban grandes quemaduras por las llamas de Tsuna al momento de golpearlo, para acabar con el Tsuna desapareció y apareció debajo de el para mandarlo al aire que por ultimo apareció de tras de él para terminarlo con una patada que lo mando al suelo con gran potencia rompiendo el suelo de la Torre a tal punto que la ruptura llego hasta el punto más bajo de la Torre, prácticamente la rompió por la mitad.

Volvía con tranquilidad con Erza y Natsu, este ultimo fue el primero en hablar- Pelea conmigo se que te podre vencer- con una sonrisa lo dijo causo que Tsuna se riera por dentro- No lo creo por ahora no pero una vez que te recuperes tal vez, por ahora tendremos que irnos de aquí esta cosa se esta desestabilizando.

A lo lejos en un pequeño bote estaban los amigos de Natsu y Erza, que eran una rubia de gran busto llamada Lucy, un sujeto sin ropa solo con ropa interior era Gray, una mujer con un peinado algo ondulado llamada Juvia, un sujeto algo cuadrado con un traje anticuado morado y gorro llamado Wally, un moreno que jugaba con unas tarjetas llamado Sho y una chica de cabello castaño con falda corta de color blanco y una chaqueta amarilla cortita llamada Milliana, abrazando a un gato azul con un peliacate verde.

Estos vieron como la torre era partida por la mitad exactamente, los dejo con la boca abierta.

En la torre los ya curados pero aun exhaustos jóvenes miraban con curiosidad a su salvador, Kangaryuu desapareció y Natsu volvió a hablar- Que bueno que llegaste amigo, aun cuando consumí el Etherion no pude vencerlo aunque si lo dañe mucho, pero aun asi gracias, ya quiero pelear contigo cuando lleguemos a tierra-Erza miraba como el castaño sonreía sin mas, esta hablo- Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet el es mi compañero de equipo Natsu Dragneel somos de Fairy tail, gracias por ayudarnos…

Pero su felicidad se fue cuando vio 7 círculos mágicos en el cielo junto con un herido Jellal que grito – Gran Chariot- El ataque iba hacia el castaño, este solo sonrió y puso sus manos juntas en una pose extraña para los que están detrás de el para después decir- Avanzado punto cero: Revisado- sin mas los grandes cúmulos de energía que se dirigían a el fueron absorbidos sin más después abrió los ojos y la llama de su cabeza creció exponencialmente.

Tsuna llamo a Natsu- Natsu ven- del anillo de Natsu emanaban llamas y apareció en su forma versión x, después paso por su caja de armas e introdujo sus llamas del cielo, empezó a buscar sus lentes de contacto y unos audífonos que los encontró con la mente y los saco sin más, se los puso a una velocidad increíble, un segundo después dijo- Natsu Cambio Di Forma Versión X- el pequeño gato desapareció y los guantes de Tsuna cambiaron a unos grandes color naranja sin más apunto ambos brazos a Jellal y dijo- Operación XX-Burner.

El gran cumulo de energía era impresionante, Jellal sintió que eso sería devastador si lo llegaba a tocar asi que se puso a hacer cinco círculos mágicos y dijo- Circulo Mágico de Cinco Niveles: Canción sagrada- con desesperación el ataque iba directo otra vez hacia los de la torre a gran velocidad a unos 20 metros del impacto Tsuna grito –XX-Burner- salió la imagen de Natsu pero eran unas grandes llamas que fácilmente traspasaron el ataque del peliazul, hiendo directo hacia él, no lo pudo evadir por la gran magnitud que le dio de lleno.

Natsu salió de su cambio di forma y volvió a su anillo- Uff hace mucho que no peleaba asi es divertido lamentablemente no estaba a su 100%, bueno- volteo con Natsu y Erza- Natsu-san, Erza-san sujétense de mis brazos pero si gustas mejor Erza te cargare- este se agacho y puso su espalda para que ella se pusiera, Erza se sonrojo un poco pero no pudo pensar ya que Natsu la empujo y tuvo que ser cargada por el Castaño- Bueno Natsu-san sujétese de una de mis piernas mejor asi será más fácil.

El castaño se empezó a elevar en el aire por la propulsión de las llamas saliendo del lugar completamente destruido que ya cuando se alejaron unos kilómetros hacia la dirección que le dijo Erza la Torre exploto haciendo que desapareciera sin más, segundos después a la velocidad de Tsuna llegaron a la costa donde ya se encontraban sus amigos.

Pero en la mente de Erza "No puede ser que aun cuando esta escuálido haya podido vencer a Jellal, esos ojos naranjas parecen tan calmados que hace que me sienta tan bien, también me sorprende que haya podido absorber el ataque de Jellal, será un Slayer pero de qué tipo será" Era lo que se preguntaba Erza

Por otro lado Natsu "Fue increíble esa pelea quiero pelear con el cuanto antes, no creo que sea tan fuerte como Erza a su máximo, asi que podre darle una paliza fácil solo espero saborear esas llamas que expulsaba"

Ya en la orilla Tsuna sobrevolaba la costa para que Natsu se bajara, para poder aterrizar aun con Erza en su espalda.

Momentos después se bajo, empezaron las explicaciones, saludos y presentaciones pero nunca Tsuna dijo su nombre, ya que nunca se lo preguntaron, después de que los amigos de Erza de la torre del cielo se fueran en un barco sin un lugar fijo, Erza dirigió su vista a Tsuna y pregunto- Disculpa nunca nos dijiste tu nombre- mientras lo miraba con su ojo derecho, Tsuna sonrió y dijo- Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi es un gusto conocerla Erza-san- la sonrisa del Castaño hizo que la peliroja se sonrojara pero desapareció su sonrojo al volver a preguntar otra cosa- Sawada-san ¿De dónde vienes?- Tsuna palideció un poco y suspiro- creo que eso no lo sé simplemente aparecí aquí sin más.

Algo le decía que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad, Tsuna la miro inconscientemente pensó "Es hermosa ha de tener novio lo más probable" para después decir- Bueno nos veremos en otra ocasión Erza-san- entro en su modo Hyper, iba a empezar a volar pero Erza lo detuvo tomando de su mano- ¿Qué tal si vienes con nosotros? tal vez el maestro pueda ayudarte con tu problema de tu mundo aparte no tienes donde quedarte digo no es bueno que la persona que nos ayudo se vaya sin agradecerle- Erza no entendía por qué lo detenía

-Gracias Erza-san tal vez sea lo mejor.

Días después fueron directo al Gremio de Fairy tail, en el tiempo que transcurrió Erza le explico las cosas como la magia, gremios, magos, misiones, el dinero y demás cosas que eran necesarias en este mundo, Tsuna las comprendió sin mas era obvio que tendría que comprenderlas ya que tuvo a un gran tutor que le enseño a la mala esta vez quería aprender a la buena. Sin que alguien lo intentara matar o asesinar con bombas por levantarse tarde o hacer preguntas estúpidas.

Asi llegaron al gremio estaba parado enfrente de este, esperando la oportunidad de su nuevo futuro


	2. Chapter 2 La union y ascenso Vongola

Bien como saben soy nuevo en esto sugerencias, criticas y demás cosas son bienvenidas con gusto solo espero que les este gustando sin más aquí va el segundo.

Pero antes he de decir que Tsuna si será fuerte no por nada llego a la edad avanzada y morir cuando era joven tendrá varias tragedias que se contaran más adelante ahora si gracias por leer

2.

Enfrente del gremio se encontraba el Castaño que después de los sucesos de la Torre del cielo fue convencido por Erza de unirse a Fairy tail, Erza puso su mano en el hombre del Castaño y dijo- Tranquilo es fácil estaré contigo en todo momento- le inspiro confianza y así entraron al gremio de Fairy Tail.

Al entrar todos se encontraban peleando pero fueron detenidos por el instinto asesino de Erza que estaba enojada por la actitud de sus compañeros, aparte no quería causar una mala impresión en su nuevo compañero que próximamente se uniría al gremio.

Entraron directo con el Maestro, algunas personas miraban al castaño escuálido, esas personas eran Mirajane, Levy, Cana, Bisca, Laki y otras de las chicas de Fairy Tail, pensaban que tenía una linda cara pero por lo escuálido no era un buen partido para que las pudiera ayudar en sus compras (pobres de los chicos que las ayudaban) y protegerlas en caso de ser necesario.

Con el maestro, este escucho la historia de la torre del cielo, el cómo llego pero sin entrar en detalles del pasado, Makarov vio que el no quería decir todo lo demás con Erza presente así que hizo lo más sensato- Erza te puedes retirar unos momentos, tengo que hablar de algo con el joven- Erza se enojo un poco pero tarde o temprano se enteraría así que acepto sin más que decir.- Bueno joven Sawada ahora si me puedes decir todo- dijo Makarov ambos estaban sentados enfrente de un escritorio uno donde se trabaja y Tsuna del otro lado cerca de la puerta.

-Bueno Makarov-san, yo vengo de la Tierra ahí no existe la magia pero si algo que llamamos llamas de la última voluntad son siete una extra que es especial, como también existen otras 7 que solo se dan en cierta familia, estas llamas solo podían ser usadas por los miembros de la mafia es decir aquellos sujetos que hacían mal y demás cosas pero después de que fui selecto para ser jefe a mi edad de 14 años a ser el jefe de Vongola la familia más grande de la mafia y fuerte, todo cambio para mi aparte actualmente tengo 78 años de edad aunque parezca de 18 esa energía que me tele transporto me rejuveneció a tal punto que ahora me veo así,- así fueron pasando el tiempo que se tardo toda la tarde en platicar sus aventuras y desaventuras al viejo Makarov, sin ningún secreto mas aparte de que no le dijo sus poderes solo le menciono los nombres no lo que hacen y en qué consisten.

Makarov pregunto-¿Qué tal si te unes a mi gremio? Por ahora es la única forma de que puedas solucionar tus problemas no sé como puedas volver pero algo si es seguro eres digno de ser un hada solo si quieras claro no te obligare a nada- Tsuna sonrió y dijo- con gusto me uniré, pero le quiero preguntar ¿Existe un requisito para ser un Mago S.

Makarov reía por dentro en definitiva se había unido un gran miembro, como también dos extras que los iba a presentar en breves minutos.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al escenario acompañado de una chica de cabello azul que la reconoció como Juvia y un sujeto de cabello negro lleno de piercings, ya ahí las luces se concentraron con el maestro y hablo en unos minutos- Queridos hijos esta noche se agregan tres personas a nuestro gremio, Primero les presento a Juvia Loxar,- Juvia salió de las sombras y se presento con una reverencia- Ahora a Gajeel Redfox- Gajeel salió de las sombras y se presento con su usual gehe- por ultimo esta persona que ayudo a nuestros hijos en un momento difícil Sawada Tsunayoshi- salió el castaño con su mismo traje pero ahora llevaba su saco abierto como también más floja la corbata y los botones primeros de la camisa naranja desabrochados, este hizo una sonrisa, como una reverencia- Ahora mi último aviso este día como ya saben es mitad de año les doy inicio al examen de ascenso a Mago de clase S, pero como va a ser uno especial, sin más para poder pasar tendrán que vencer a uno de nuestros magos de Rango S o en su defecto durar dos horas peleando con ellos, cualquiera que quiera pelear que levante la mano ahora para que Mira los puedo anotar

Natsu levanto la mano, Gray, Gajeel, Cana, Levy y por último el recién ingresado Sawada- Bien maestro solo cinco personas se han apuntado para el examen así que por favor haga el sorteo maestro- el maestro saco una urna de quien sabe dónde, la paso por los aspirantes y dijo- bien el numero que les salga será su oponente.

Una tabla apareció, en ella estaban los 5 magos de rango S, a Natsu contra Laxus, Gray contra Erza, Cana contra Mirajane, Levy contra Mystogan y por ultimo Sawada contra Gildarts.

Todos tenían pena por el nuevo, que ahora tenia la marca de Fairy tail antes de su Muñeca

-bien hijos míos es hora de empezar vamos al área de entrenamiento donde serán las peleas, den lo mejor de sí y no duden en sus decisiones sin más Laxus y Natsu peleen.

La pelea estuvo muy pareja desde un principio ya que Natsu, peleaba sin dejar de darle una oportunidad a Laxus, este solo se defendía así estuvieron una hora hasta que Laxus ataco con una tacleada que lo mando a volar y después le mando unos potentes rayos que dejaron inconsciente a Natsu sin dudar, - Bien Laxus es el ganador lo siento Natsu hasta el otro examen, Bueno Gray y Erza empiecen- grito el Maestro

La pelea estaba algo desequilibrada ya que Erza lo tenía contra la pared a Gray que después de media hora se rindió por tal magnitud de poder despedido por Erza- Gray se retira ahora pasen Cana y Mirajane peleen- dijo el maestro viendo con otros ojos a las dos chicas

La pelea era equilibrada hasta que uso su Satan Soul con una mayor potencia que no pudo resistir Cana hasta que perdió a los 20 minutos de que empezó la pelea.

-Ahora Levy contra Mystogan- la pelea en si no duro ni 10 minutos ya que Mystogan la puso a dormir sin ningún esfuerzo- Bueno Mystogan puedes pelear otra vez verdad- este asintió- Gajeel por favor pelea contra Mystogan si quieres el titulo de Mago S- Gajeel asintió sin mas y se dispuso a pelear.

Fue una de las peleas que duro mas por la gran voluntad de Gajeel al no caer dormido por el poder de Mystogan duro 1 hora 10 minutos superando a Natsu.

-Ahora pelea final Gildarts contra Sawada- el gremio le daba sus condolencias al nuevo no sabe con quién se mete decían algunos, Mira se acerco a su maestro y dijo- Maestro cree que este bien, esta muy escuálido no creo que pueda pelear aparte no detecto ningún poder sobrenatural de él, solo como alguien normal y corriente- el maestro sonrió y dijo- Eso lo veremos te sorprenderás por lo que pasara a continuación.

Gildarts miraba al chico castaño con una mirada analizadora digna de un mago veterano, pero se sorprendió al ver que Tsuna hacia lo mismo, pero más al ver que se puso unos guantes muy gastados – Oye chico si peleas con esos guantes gastados se destruirán- Tsuna sonrió y dijo- Si es cierto joven entonces- se quito los guantes puso sus manos en modo de boxeo, al pasar los años y tener 78 años le dio la oportunidad de aprender todos los estilos de sus guardianes como también sus habilidades algunas no todas pero si algunas- Bien al que pelear al MAXIMO- grito con una gran fuerza sus ojos cambiaron a un color amarillo.

Sin más Makarov dijo- Peleen- en esa última palabra Tsuna apareció en un parpadeo enfrente de Gildarts dándole un golpe en el pecho, Gildarts miraba confuso porque el puño no le dolía- Oye chico primero debes…- pero no alcanzo a terminar porque salió volando hasta el otro lado de la pared mientras sentía que escupía sangre por el golpe de hace unos segundos- MAXIMUN CANON- grito Tsuna.

Nadie lo creía que alguien había hecho que Gildarts escupiera sangre- Joven esa arrogancia hará que te maten un día de estos solo porque tu oponente se ve escuálido no quiere decir que no sea fuerte, ahora si es hora de la pelea-, en unos segundos se puso sus guantes de nuevo entro en modo Hyper todos notaron que sus ojos cambiaron de amarillos a Naranjas y apareció una llama en su cabeza como también sus guantes cambiaron a ser unos metálicos. Las chicas que hace rato lo juzgaron mal ahora lo veían con otros ojos claramente era un buen partido para todas ellas.

Gildarts salió de donde fue lanzado empezó a emanar un aura de magia que causo que algunos del gremio empezaran a caer al suelo por la gran presión mágica, este esperaba que Tsuna se tirara al suelo como los otros pero sucedió algo que nadie esperaba Tsuna empezó a emanar su instinto asesino que le enseño su tutor era claro que había dominado eso, las dos fuentes se repelían ese chiquillo no era normal mas porque Gildarts peleaba mas no mataba a sus enemigos si acaso por el Gremio si pero nunca emana instinto asesino tan fuerte como del chico que estaba frente a sus ojos su instinto asesino era más fuerte que el de el por cualquiera cosa.

Ambos esperaban la señal para lanzarse a pelear cuando Natsu grito- que esperan si siguen así les pateare el trasero a ambos- Tsuna se rio un poco cosa que causo que bajara su aura asesina, Gildarts aprovecho para lanzarse a su enemigo justo cuando lo iba a golpear ya no estaba ahí, Tsuna se postro detrás de Gildarts y rápidamente hizo un X-burner en un tamaño mas pequeño.

Este Gildarts lo logro esquivar ya que uso su magia de Crash para destruir el ataque de Tsuna sin ningún problema, después se pusieron a entablar una pelea a puño limpio parecían estar parejos pero Gildarts ganaba terreno conforme golpeaba a Tsuna, pero Tsuna no se quedaba atrás ya que por su rapidez evadía casi todos los ataques, hasta que se separaron dejando un gran margen entre los dos.

Tsuna empezó a emanar llamas del anillo donde se encontraba Natsu, este salió para después postrarse en el hombro de Tsuna, volvieron a reanudar la pelea Tsuna dejo abertura a propósito el golpe iba directo a su cara cuando en un susurro dijo- Natsu cambio di forma modo difesa- el pequeño leoncito se transformo en un manto que absorbió el daño y dejo ileso a Tsuna.

En una velocidad increíble desapareció el manto y después dijo acomodando su puño- Big Bang Axle- soltó el ataque que casi a milímetros de impactar Gildarts dijo- Empyrean- el ataque de Tsuna desapareció dejando solo el puño de Gildarts imbuido en un gran poder mágico, Tsuna no pudo hacer nada para defenderse así que recibió el golpe de lleno mandándolo a volar para que quedara incrustado en la pared.

Makarov impresionado estaba a la par de Gildarts ese chico pero lo que mas le impresiona fue que ya llevaban mas de 1 hora 40 minutos peleando "vamos chicos llegaste lejos solo te faltan 20 minutos podrás soportarlo" pensó Makarov

Por otro lado los del gremio estaban que no se lo creían esta a la par de Gildarts y ha durado más que los otros en pelear contra un Mago de rango S.

Gildarts pensó "Ese chiquillo era bueno pero no lo suficiente es obvio que ya está hecho trizas" estaba por darse la vuelta cuando Tsuna apareció a su lado ahora sus guantes eran mucho más grandes que antes y de un color anaranjado, Gildarts sintió como el dolor se apoderaba de él, por tal magnitud del golpe que hizo que se quedara arrodillado.

-Vamos Gildarts-san es hora de que empiece la verdadera pelea- dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa tranquila pero sería- Eso dalo por hecho mocoso- dijo Gildarts levantándose para usar su magia crash directo hacia Tsuna ya no se contendría, de nuevo ambos se dieron un golpe pero el de Gildarts tenía más magia imbuida que mando a Tsuna unos metros mientras que el del Castaño tenia gran fuego que quemo donde golpeo a Gildarts ambos se miraban serios- Eres bueno mocoso pero esto se acaba ahora con lo último de mi poder- dijo Gildarts con una mirada seria.

-Bueno si vas a ir con todo iré con todo igual- sacando una caja de color azul, saco una bolita azul parecido a un dulce y se lo trago, de repente los guantes se le cayeron, la ropa que tenia arriba se le cayó dejando ver un abdomen plano, pero lo que más sorprendió fue lo que dijo- Modo Suprema Ultima Voluntad- las llamas comenzaron a salir sin los guantes y de la cabeza de Tsuna también salía de una forma demasiado ex comunal que llegaba hasta el techo del área de entrenamiento.

Gildarts se preparaba para acumular poder e ir de nuevo con el Empyreon, pero Tsuna ya estaba enfrente de el, para después darle una seria de golpes de los cuales ninguno se pudo defender porque cada vez que lo hacía sentía como si uno de sus huesos se fuera a romper ese joven era algo fuera de este mundo inexplicable, ya solo faltando unos minutos Tsuna le golpeo en el rostro que hizo que mandara Gildarts cayó al suelo para después acercarse a Tsuna atacando con el Empyreon como Tsuna con sus puñetazos con grandes llamas de última voluntad.

Ambos ataques explotaron causando una nube de humo, después de esa nube Makarov vio el resultado y dijo- Esta pelea quedo en Empate ya que ambos no pueden pelear…- pero se sorprendieron mas con que Tsuna estaba de pie y dijo- Maestro creo que gane- aun con sus llamas encendidas, luego una voz se escucho – Imposible le gano a Gildarts, de seguro se dejo ganar el no puede- después se quedo callado Tsuna expulso un gran aura asesina y dijo- Mi tutor me dijo que una pelea nunca se gana hasta que el otro este muerto pero como somos compañeros y solo use pocas técnicas le deje vivo aunque sí que es fuerte de seguro este a la par de Hibari-san en fuerza, lo reconozco su mago es espectacular si no hubiera activado mi modo hubiera terminado derrotado en menos de unos minutos por ese último ataque…- los dejo callados hasta que Gildarts se levanto y dijo- es cierto lo que dice este mocoso, es fuerte pero también si sus enemigos dañan a alguien cercano a ti verdad que harías todo por matarlo al que lo hizo o simplemente derrotarlo- Tsuna se cayó y dijo sus típicas palabras-claro por eso si tengo que ver morir a mis amigos con mis propios ojos, no sería capaz de remediarlo, sin importar cuantas veces tenga que morir, por eso peleo por mis amigos nunca dejare a nadie solo cuando lo necesite eso es tener una familia.

Makarov sonrió y dijo- Bien hijos míos hoy se ha declarado que tenemos a nuestro sexto mago de rango S, Sawada Tsunayoshi como también mi compinche de bebidas jajajaja, pero sin más preámbulo saben que significa- todos se miraban y gritaron- FIESTA DE CELEBRACION SIII- minutos después todos estaban bebiendo, comiendo y hablando en el gremio.

Tsuna estaba aun sin camisa, el maestro se sentó con él y le dijo- vaya nunca pensé que derrotarías a Gildarts en verdad toda tu historia es real como también lo de que eres fuerte, bueno ten – le dio una bolsa – es un poco de ropa para que te puedas vestir, también te puedes quedar en Fairy hills Erza te puede llevar creo que queda un cuarto disponible ya mañana puedes tomar unas misiones, puedes hacerla en equipo o solo como prefieras, has demostrado ser digno así que no te preocupes iras lejos.

Paso la fiesta muy rápido sin faltar una de las peleas que tanto se hay en Fairy tail pero el único que no estaba ahí era Tsuna que estaba con su caja de arma abierta pero solo saco los anillos, los miraba y los volvió a meter, sabía que no podía usarlos todos pero si podía darles algo útil con el tiempo, sin más salió al baño a cambiar se de ropa, cuando volvió tenía un pantalón de mezclilla negro con una camisa negra de manga larga de vestir, unas chicas lo miraban entre ellas estaba la pelirroja no se lo sacaba de la mente luego el maestro le hablo

-oye Erza lleva a Tsuna a Fairy hills tengo entendido que hay un cuarto vacio, así que acompáñalo.


	3. Chapter 3 La revelacion del Vongola

3.

Gracias aunque sea por los dos Reviews perdonen la demora estaba algo ocupado por unos exámenes que me mantenían ocupado.

Katekyo Hitman Rebon y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, esta historia es un intento de creación de los dos sin mas espero que les guste y que cualquier sugerencia, critica o cualquier cosa un Review para poder poner las cosas a su gusto un poco.

Tiempo después de que el maestro llamara a Erza para que lo acompañara a Fairy Hills y mostrara cual seria su hogar temporal en la ciudad de Magnolia, ambos se encontraban caminando en puro silencio ninguno hablaba para Erza era un silencio incomodo pero para Tsuna no ya que admiraba la ciudad mientras caminaban hasta que pasaron por un parque y Tsuna decidió hablar por fin:

-Entonces Erza ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida en Fairy Tail?- Erza por la repentina pregunta se sorprendió pero comenzó a hablar para no dejarlo en espera.

Primero le empezó a contar sobre como fue su infancia, cosa que sorprendió a Tsuna ya que vivio en la torre que el destruyo, como también cuando escapo, el momento en que Jellal la traiciono ahí, el momento de su unión a Fairy Tail, las peleas de Natsu y Gray que tenia que calmar continuamente, la batalla contra Lullaby, después la vez que a Natsu se le ocurrió tomar una misión de Rango S sin permiso, como también tuvo que regresarlo, la pelea que tuvieron contra Phantom Lord en la que el maestro salió lastimado, como tuvo que ser de escudo para proteger el gremio, el rapto de Lucy, fue contando poco a poco las cosas que ha vivido hasta la Torre del cielo.

Despues de un corto silencio Tsuna hablo- Entonces Erza te gusta Jellal verdad, perdón por matarlo- lo dijo con una cara algo deprimida mientras ambos ya se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas del parque que daba una hermosa vista a la luna.

-No te preocupes, el se fue por el mal camino, como también fue controlado por alguien mas- dijo Erza bajando un poco la mirada para poder ocultar su tristeza.

-Bueno Erza sigamos, hay que dejar de lado las tristezas aparte creo que ya es muy tarde y no quiero que una dama este tan altas horas de la noche sola-La peliroja se sonrojo ante el comentario de Tsuna pero lo pudo ocultar para después seguir su camino en silencio hacia Fairy Hills.

En el camino Erza pensó "Hablamos de mi pero nada de el a la próxima le preguntare, creo que seria una buena forma de acercarnos…" para después mirar a Tsuna y sonrojarse un poco

Sin ningún improvisto llegaron a su destino, la peliroja le mostro su cuarto temporal, para después despedirse e ir a su cuarto, Tsuna solo miraba como Erza se retiraba, la admiraba, miraba cada parte de su cuerpo como también recordaba todas las chicas que conoció ese dia y que todas eran hermosas, para después entrar a su nuevo cuarto.

Los días fueron pasando, el castaño se envolvía perfectamente en el gremio, comúnmente cuando tenia tiempo se ponía a beber con el maestro, una de las cosas que le molestaban fue que no podía leer aun el idioma pero era parecido al suyo, como algo a su respuesta pudo notar a una chica del gremio que siempre esta leyendo un libro diferente cada dia, internamente Tsuna se preguntaba "Podre pedirle que me enseñe, se ve que es la mas intelectual de aquí".

Con las chicas del gremio algunas miraban con otros ojos al nuevo de Fairy Tail que eran Erza pero ella aun no sabia muy bien lo que sentía ya que Jellal siempre regresaba a su mente cada vez que miraba a Tsuna, Mirajane por su lado cada vez le sorprendia mas ese escuálido chico que estuvo a la par con Gildarts ella pensó que fácilmente vencería a Laxus o incluso a ella pero a un tenia sus dudas era imposible cada vez que lo veía que el tuviera ese poder, Cana siempre que bebía lo miraba de mas con una mirada acosadora pero también tierna en espera de una oportunidad para ir por su presa, ya por el final Levy se dio cuenta que a veces la miraba, se imaginaba que pasaría algo entre ellos dos como en uno de sus tantos libros, donde su príncipe la besaba apasionadamente como también la rescataba de peligros.

Llego el dia que Tsuna se decidió para pedir ayuda a Levy para poder leer el idioma, ese dia Tsuna regreso de una misión en solitario ya que se le hacia mas fácil hacerlas solo que con otros, el castaño se acerco directamente a Levy la miro unos segundos hasta que hablo, por el lado de Levy estaba completamente en su mundo hasta que Tsuna la saco de su sueño

-Mph Levy me puedes hacer un favor- Dijo Tsuna haciendo que Levy saliera de su ensoñación para después mirar al castaño con un sonrojo para después poner una cara de duda

-¿Cuál Tsuna-san?- pregunto Levy quitando la vista de su libro para concentrarse en el castaño- Bueno ¿me puedes enseñar a leer y demás cosas? Por favor- dijo el castaño mientras miraba directamente a la peli azul.

-Si Tsuna no te preocupes es mas de una vez empecemos pero primero vamos a Fairy Hills- Levy se levanto de su asiento para después tomar a Tsuna de la mano y salir del Gremio con dirección a Fairy Hills.

Ya en la habitación de Levy ambos se encontraban estudiando en un escritorio algo grande, donde cabian perfectamente esto le recordaba sus inicios con Reborn pero con el fue mas extremo y sádico si se equivoca pero con Levy era mas calmado y tierno para sus ojos, el haber aprendido de Reborn le sirvió ya que aprendía rápido y casi todo a la primera si no fuera porque a veces se confundía de palabras.

Ya unas horas después del mediodía tomaron un descanso en el cual ambos tomaban te con aperitivos Levy se sorprendió por tal modales que daba a relucir el chico en la mesa, había un silencio comodo hasta que Levy se decidió a romperlo

-Entonces Tsuna-san ¿Cómo fue tu vida antes de conocer a Natsu y los demás en la Torre del cielo?- El castaño ante la pregunta se puso un poco tenso pero a la vez miraba a Levy interesada al escuchar una respuesta pero su cara cambio a preocupación, este iba a hablar pero se le adelanto la peli azul- Lo siento no me tienes que decir- Levy se levanto de su asiento para dejar pensar al castaño pero…

Tsuna la detuvo cuando se quería alejar, la tomo de la mano derecha y dijo- No te preocupes Levy eres alguien… Bueno de confianza, amigable, bonita, además me ayudaste y se que tu no diras nada…-

Esas palabras bueno mas bien la palabra Bonita fue algo que impresiono a Levy "Me dijo Bonita en verdad lo dijo, nunca alguien me había dicho eso, bueno tal vez Jet y Droy pero son mi familia aparte de ellos, el es el primero en decirlo" cuando de repente Tsuna comenzó a acercarla a su asiento, ambos se sentaron.

Pocos segundos después de que estaban sentados Tsuna le conto quien era en realidad, que tiene 78 años, del como llego a Earthland, cuando empezó con la mafia, sus peleas, su sádico Tutot Reborn como también su otra maestra Lal Mirch, sus amores, cosa que ponía un poco celosa a la peli azul, pero después de decirle sus amores este le conto como sufrió al saber como murió su primera esposa para tiempo después lo que paso a su segunda esposa, eso a Levy le saco unas lagrimas traicioneras que sin pensarlo dos veces le llego un deseo de abrazar al castaño para poder consolarlo aunque sea unos momentos.

Al pasar unas horas ya le había podido contar toda su historia para entonces ya había oscurecido.

-Bueno Levy espero que esto quede entre nosotros, eres la primera aparte del maestro que le cuento esto, aunque al maestro le conte cosas superficiales no tan a fondo como a ti, se que puedo confiar en ti- en un acto inconsciente el castaño con su mano derecha aun sentados en el escritorio tomo el rostro de una manera cuidadosa como si fuera a romper, este admiraba la belleza de la peli azul, acaricio su rostro unos segundos para después levantarse e irse de la habitación, Levy por su parte se había perdido en su imaginación al momento en que la toco.

Al termino de ese dia Levy miraba con otros ojos a Tsuna unos ojos que daban señal de cariño, afecto, confianza y amor, por otro lado el castaño ya no podía resistir mas el no era de los que ocultaban cosas a sus amigos mas si eran especiales para el, el esperaba que Erza fuera la primera pero no sucedió ella lo evitaba a veces cosa que no entendía del todo, también se sorprendió en como lo apoyo Levy en su momento de debilidad, como también nació en el un sentimiento hacia ella, por dentro se dio cuenta que sentía algo por las chicas de ese lugar, se maldecía internamente por ser joven de nuevo y tener que experimentar de nuevo el amor, ese era un arma de doble filo que conocía muy bien.

Por otro lado en una casa cerca del bosque a las afuera de Magnolia se encontraba el Dragon Slayer de Fuego, dudando sobre lo que haría al dia siguiente. Era un decisión seria que si no salía bien el mismo podría terminar muerto en el peor de los casos.

PovNatsu

"Espero que todo salga bien y acepte, se que Igneel me advirtió que si no me acepta, estare destinado a la soledad o la muerte una de dos, pero no me equivoco ella es la indicada, no te preocupes Padre ella es la indicada…"

Con esos últimos pensamientos se fue a dormir en su cuarto que compartía con el pequeño gato azul Happy, que al igual que todo el gremio ya se encontraba dormido cada uno en su propia habiticion y hogar.

Al dia siguiente por la mañana Tsuna salió a un lugar alejado de la ciudad para poder entrenar sus habilidades como también usar ese poder que se juro nunca volver a usar en su vida, sabia que ese poder seria necesario tarde o temprano, como también que necesitaba practicar con todos los anillos de animales que tenia para sacar su potencial y aprovecharlos, aunque no podía usar cosas tan complicadas como las de Gokudera si podía usar unas pocas como la forma de Boxeo de Ryohei y algunas de sus habilidades, las tonfas de Hibari y su anillo, el estilo de Yamamoto, podía hacer algunas ilusiones como Chrome, controlaba perfectamente el estilo de Lambo por pasar tanto tiempo con el.

Ese dia en la mañana estuvo con el anillo de Lancia concentrándose para poder sacar esas llamas que uso solo dos veces en su vida, cuando ya pudo concentrarse una llama negra como la noche apareció en el anillo como también, el cabello de Tsuna pasaba a blanco, sus ojos se hicieron oscuros y sus llamas de un color negro como el del anillo ya que había activado su modo Hyper.

Cuando estaba controlando ese modo vio a una figura algo conocida para el, sin mas el camino hacia esa figura que por un motivo estaba algo decaída se notaba en su cara, Tsuna sin mas se acerco hasta estar casi con ella.

Pov Mirajane

Este dia me encontraba como cualquier otro, tuve que levantarme temprano para poder abrir el gremio como también salir al bosque para buscar frutas frescas para las bebidas y aperitivos

No he podido dormir bien estos últimos meses desde que Lissana se fue, no pude protegerla, tanto como yo y Elfman nos culpamos de los sucedido…

Ya me encuentro a unos metros del area de los frutos espero que esto despeje mi mente, alguien me llama, pero cuando voltee estaba un sujeto que nunca antes había visto pero aun asi su mirada era profunda y triste.

Pov Normal

Tsuna la llamo aun con su modo de Llama negra en su Hyper modo, cosa que asusto a la chica para que se pusiera en una pose defensiva para cualquier acto que hiciera el sospechoso, cosa que desconcertó a Tsuna pero después entendió el porque la reacción.

Segundos después Tsuna hablo- Mirajane-san soy yo Tsuna, perdona si te asuste recién estaba en entrenamiento y te vi algo rara asi que vine a ver si estas bien- dijo el peliblanco, Mirajane sorprendida por tal cambio radical en la apariencia del chico que no pudo reconocerlo como también sentía que emanaba un aura deprisiva y rara según la Maga de Satan Soul.

-Lo siento no te reconoci y no te preocupes estoy bien- la peli blanca iba a seguir su camino pero Tsuna, la tomo de la mano y puso un dedo en su frente- No mientas en este modo que es todo lo negativo de la llama del cielo, hace que pueda ver a las personas que sufren por algo, se que apenas nos conocemos pero no me gusta que alguien sufra, aparte tienes la misma cara que tenia cuando murieron mis esposas- eso lo dijo sin pensar para después maldecirse por estar perdiendo la habilidad de guardar todo sus secretos y penas como le enseño su tutor, Mirajane puso una cara confusa para después preguntar- ¿Esposas? ¿Modo?¿Llama del cielo?- Tsuna suspiro ante la reacción asi que la invito a sentarse en una roca, ahí Tsuna empezó todo de nuevo le conto todo al igual que a Levy.

Ya después de una hora Mirajane se dispuso a contar lo suyo, sabia bien que contaba con alguien que ha sufrido lo mismo que ella es mejor desahogarse con alguien que te entiende a que los demás te tengan lastima por como estas

-Mi hermana Lissana falleció en una misión en la que íbamos Elfman, Lissana y yo, enfrentamos a un monstruo sumamente fuerte, que Elfman tuvo que asimilar con su magia, pero se salió de control, asi que nos ataco, en el proceso Lissana falleció aunque Elfman lo detuve no pude salvar a mi hermana- Dijo la peli blanca con unas lagrimas saliéndose de sus grandes orbes.

-¡Si no puedo proteger a mi hermana, ¿Cómo podre proteger a los demás? Soy débil, mi hermana me salvo, se supone que una hermana mayor debe cuidar a la menor, soy un fracaso, no merezco vivir ahora!-dijo mientras sus lagrimas salian de manera ex comunal, Tsuna solo atino a sacar un pañuelo y secar todas sus lagrimas con el para después decir- Entiendo perfectamente pero, no pienses asi Mirajane eres alguien especial que debe ser feliz, se feliz por la memoria de tu hermana, a ella no le gustaría ver te asi, se que es difícil seguir adelante y por mas que te digan, pasa de pagina o supera ese momento, no se puede ya que una muerte te marca por el resto de tu vida mas si es alguien importante, a veces nos cambia o simplemente nos afecta mas de lo que pensamos, pero eso no es todo uno debe…

-Caminar hacia un nuevo mañana, eso es lo que debemos hacer, haz nuevas cosas por ella, vive por ella que su recuerdo nunca muera en ti ya que ella no se perdonaría que tu estuvieras llorando en estos momentos por su sacrificio al salvarte, ella necesita ver donde sea que este que tu eres Feliz como también la recuerdas pero de una manera que te da felicidad…-

En un acto Tsuna abrazo a la peli blanca para consolarla, esa mañana Mirajane supo que no estaría sola, ese chico era especial y por fin lo pudo entender, era de gran corazón, sus ojos como el cielo, como también Tsuna pudo notar que ella se convertía en alguien especial para el.

Bien que tal este tercer capitulo en el próximo Tsuna tomara un pupilo, como también a su primera pareja, cualquier sugerencia para ser otra de las parejas del castaño comenten con gusto tratare acoplarla a su gusto como también otras parejas. También saldrá una pareja inesperada para el gremio..


End file.
